Valentine's Day Duet
by Asso
Summary: A little poem, a divertissement for Valentine's Day


**

* * *

**

Valentine's Day Duet

**By Asso**

_**« Un roi sans divertissement est un homme plein de misères » **__(Blaise Pascal, Pensées). _

_And this is exactly a "divertissement".  
So, please, don't take it too much seriously. Take it for its real worth.  
But if, in the end, I will have managed to give you a little bit of "divertissement", well then… you will be Queens and Kings and I will be glad I have been your Jester. _

————————

_A small remark. __Linda, who had been as kind as to read my "divertissement", suggested I should introduce it as a telepathic conversation! (If you read it, you can understand the reasons). _

_But I don't consider it as a telepathic conversation, because in my opinion the bond shared by our couple is something vague and indistinct, a sharing of feelings, deeper than a simple telepathic connection. And more "romantic"!  
But surely their bond is able to act along peculiar paths.  
Exactly like it happens in this my short "poem".  
And, for those who love Italian Opera, I suggest that they listen "The Barber of Seville", by Rossini (Act One, scene XX, the final: I'm referring to second part of this scene.)  
That rhythm was in my head when I wrote my "Divertissement".  
Maybe, if you agree, you may watch this._

_A last thing__: Thank you, justTripn, for your advice. As always._

* * *

**Rating: **  
Here and there the language is very… allusive. Only that.  
**Genre:**  
Poem? Romance? Anyway, it's very sweet (with a shimmer of…something HOT – But NOTHING is plainly shown!).  
**Summary: **  
How can I do this? If you read it, you will understand my intentions.  
**Spoilers: **  
No. This time not one spoiler.  
**Disclaimer:**  
_Star Trek: Enterprise_ is owned by Paramount, not me. (**DAMN!**)  
No infringement intended, no profit made.

* * *

: What is this?  
_Trip _: It's your gift.  
_T'Pol_: It's my gift?  
_Trip _: Yes, it is.  
_T'Pol_: And for what?  
_Trip_: It's our day.  
_T'Pol_: It's our day?  
_Trip_: It is that.  
_T'Pol_: Why's it ours?  
_Trip_: You love me?  
_T'Pol_: And you me?  
_Trip_: All the hours!  
_T'Pol_: More and more?  
_Trip_: Sure, and you?  
_T'Pol_: Yes, like you.  
_Trip_: Here's the core!  
_T'Pol_: What you say?  
_Trip_: This day is . . .  
_T'Pol_: This day is?  
_Trip: _ Lovers day.  
_T'Pol_: Would it be?  
_Trip_: True loves' feast.  
_T'Pol_: True loves' feast?  
_Trip_: You and me!  
_T'Pol_: Understood.  
_Trip_: Are we that?  
_T'Pol_: We are that.  
_Trip_: You're my blood.  
_T'Pol_: You're my breath.  
_Trip_: We are one.  
_T'Pol_: We are one.  
_Trip_: Until death!  
_T'Pol_: And beyond!  
_Trip_: Say the truth?  
_T'Pol_: It's the truth!  
_Trip_: You are fond . . .  
_T'Pol_: Yes . . . with you.  
_Trip_: Hon… I melt!  
_T'Pol_: Like . . . _**I**_ . . . melt.  
_Trip_: My . . . bijou!  
_T'Pol_: But . . . your gift . . .  
_Trip_: Is it bad?  
_T'Pol_: No . . . not bad . . .  
_Trip_: Less words! Thrift!  
_T'Pol_: I . . . want more!  
_Trip_: Not . . . enough?  
_T'Pol_: Not enough.  
_Trip_: What's this . . . more?  
_T'Pol_: I want you . . .  
_Trip_: You want me?  
_T'Pol_: . . . to kiss me!  
_Trip_: To . . . kiss you!  
_T'Pol_: **This** . . . I want!  
_Trip_: Kiss of love?  
_T'Pol_: Kiss of love!  
_Trip_: If you grant . . .  
_T'Pol_: Quit your talk!  
_Trip_: . . . I do it.  
_T'Pol_: Just do it!  
_Trip_: Now I walk . . .  
_T'Pol_: **Please . . . kiss me! **  
_Trip_: . . . in the sky!  
_T'Pol_: **Here** . . . is sky . . .  
_Trip_: I love thee!  
_T'Pol_: . . . if you cease . . .  
_Trip_: I love thee!  
_T'Pol_: _**And kiss me!**  
Trip: Love me, please!  
T'Pol: Yes, yes but . . .  
Trip: **I love thee!**  
T'Pol: Oh! . . . I see!  
Trip: A small hut . . .  
T'Pol: The fact is . . .  
Trip: . . . You and me!  
T'Pol: . . . that it's me . . .  
Trip: Bliss is this!  
T'Pol: . . . who must act!  
Trip: A love fact!  
T'Pol: **and i act! **  
Trip: A . . . W . . . what act?_

* * *

T'Pol

_

* * *

_

_**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
**kiss**  
_**_stop! _**_T'Pol: **That's… a gift!**  
Trip:_ Do you think?  
_T'Pol:_ Yes. I think.  
_Trip:_ Much too… swift.  
_T'Pol:_ I agree.  
_Trip:_ Try again?  
_T'Pol:_ Yes. Again.  
_Trip:_ I love thee_!  
T'Pol:_ And I thou!  
_Trip:_ You're my bliss!  
_T'Pol:_ We're . . . in bliss!  
_Trip:_ I . . . kiss you!  
_T'Pol: **Don't do it!**  
Trip:_ But . . . you said . . _.  
T'Pol:_ Yes, I said.  
_Trip:_ **Light!** A bit!  
_T'Pol:_ It's my turn.  
_Trip:_ For . . . your kiss?  
_T'Pol:_ No. No kiss . _. .  
Trip:_ **Neurons burn!**  
_T'Pol: ._ . . To . . . requite_.  
Trip:_ Please, explain!  
_T'Pol:_ I'll explain.  
_Trip:_ Well! Yes! Quite!  
_T'Pol:_ Your . . . present.  
_Trip:_ What say you?  
_T'Pol:_ Gift for you.  
_Trip:_ A . . . present!  
_T'Pol:_ Isn't good?  
_Trip:_ I'm . . . ardent!  
_T'Pol:_ There's . . . the scent.  
_Trip:_ It's . . . my blood!  
_T'Pol:_ We will test.  
_Trip:_ Will we test?  
_T'Pol:_ And at best.  
_Trip:_ At . . . at best?  
_T'Po:_ Yes, at best.  
_Trip:_ W . . . what's . . . your gift?  
_T'Pol:_ Well . . . my gift . . .  
_Trip:_ It's . . . the . . . test?  
_T'Pol:_ It's . . . the . . . **rest!**  
_Trip:_ What's . . . this rest?  
_T'Pol: It's . . . the best!  
Trip: **Breathe, my chest **  
T'Pol:_ Close the door . . .  
_Trip:_ What'ya want?  
_T'Pol: . ._ .if you want . . _.  
Trip:_ Hon, . . . the floor!  
_T'Pol:_ . . . . that the rest . _. .  
Trip:_ Closed. Done!  
_T'Pol:_ . . . that this test . . .  
_Trip:_ Done! Done! DONE!  
_T'Pol: ._ . . is displayed . ._ .  
Trip: Done, Hon!**DONE!**  
T'Pol: . ._ . at its best . ._ .  
Trip: **Done! Done! DONE!**  
'Pol: ... **on my bed!**  
Trip: **Show the rest!**_  
_T'Pol: **At my best!**__**The test**__  
__**The rest**__  
__**test**__  
__**rest**__  
__**test**__  
__**rest**__  
__**test**__  
__**rest**__  
__**test**__  
__**rest**__  
__**test**__  
__**rest**__  
__**test**__  
__**rest**__  
__**test**__  
__**The rest**__  
__**The rest**__  
__**The rest**__  
__**THE rest!**__  
__**THE rest!**__  
__**THE rest!**__  
__**THE rest!**__**no Stop! **_

_

* * *

_

* * *

…

* * *

_T'Pol: __**That's the… rest!**__  
Trip: H . . . Hon . . . yyyour gift . . ..  
T'Pol: Mmmmhhhh . . . mmmmy ggg . . . gift?  
Trip: . . . iiiisss the . . . __**BBBbest!**_

* * *

**The end? **

_

* * *

_

_Well, Saint Valentine...  
Are you blushing?  
Well then, quit watching! And listening!  
After all, this is your day, but (first and foremost) it's their . . . feast!  
And you too, my friends . . .  
Stop observing, please.  
Look the other way.  
And, maybe, it's better you stick a pair of earplugs in your ears, too. To prevent your mind from wandering off it's business.  
And arm yourself with patience, because it sounds they will carry on their. . . work . . . a long time.  
__But you must understand: they are exchanging their . . . __**valentines!**_


End file.
